Express this number in scientific notation. $0.7427$
Solution: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{7}$ : there are $0$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{7}$ , there is $\exponentColor{1}$ digit to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.7427 = \leadingColor{7}.427 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-1}}$